coc_bostonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams 04
These are dreams on the evening of Session 04. Russel You are in a room made of stone. There are no light sources, but a dim roseate glow suffuses the area. There are openings, tunnels, leading to three different areas, and a circular area blocked by a stone wall. You feel comforted, assured, despite the fact that you are alone in a strange location. A rumbling, grinding noise starts, and you see some of the stone moving aside, exposing the circular area, and daylight streams in. You walk slowly through resistance, as if underwater, out into the light. You see a city made of stone- plaza, buildings, statues, all devoid of life. In the distance is a river, and across this, a verdant forest, and fields of growing crops. You turn around to view from whence you emerged, and are surrounded by a bright light as you fall into deeper sleep. Grey You are on a dig, somewhere in a desert. The ground is rolling gently, like a slow motion earthquake. No one else seems to notice, and you cry out to warn everyone, to no avail. One of the camp workers comes to you, with an artifact he thinks of some importance, but you are too worried and distracted to notice. The ground cracks open, exposing water and vast amounts of foliage. The sounds of wildlife surround you, carrying you off to this strange and surreal landscape. There are conversations with trees, and birds, and monkeys, the meanings of which dissolve like mist upon waking with the morning bell. Lynch You are in a dark room with several hard, scarred men around a stained, pitted table. You are playing cards, and cheating them magnificently. Your pot grows as their mood grows more and more sour. As you scoop up the final jackpot, one of them jumps up, upsetting the table. You draw your gun, withdrawing into the alley outside, with monkeys calling between the fire escapes in the alley. Sick, poor, black beggars crowd around you, begging for change, offering women, escape, freedom. You are wary among these strange, dangerous streets, until you wend your way back to your flophouse room, collapsing into bed with your winnings as you wake aboard ship. Matheson A construction builds itself before you, something part Heironymous Bosch, part Black and Decker, an autonomous, self-directing fire suppression unit, lumbering with hisses of steam and gouts of water, able to knock down building walls to extinguish vast swaths of burning material while curbing the spread of further combustion with kilogallons of cooling water sprays. You ride this behemoth, smiling with the satisfaction, not of lives saved, but of goals accomplished, falling into deeper sleep. Xianqi You come upon a village in your travels, a place known for its craft and knowledge, and find it razed to the ground, embers still glowing and spitting smoke in the hot ground. There are bodies littered here and there, skin split and blackened, the wet red flesh exposed beneath the crisped cracks. The records you sought in the heart of the village's wise man's repository are gone- all this knowledge, useful and necessary to your goal, are reduced to charcoal and ash. The few scrolls you can find which aren't completely destroyed have only a few words left decipherable, and those are- warning, danger, despair, monsters. You look around at the surrounding wilderness, filled with trepidation, and sink into blackness. Category:Dreams Log